This invention relates to decorative display devices, such as picture frames, and is more particularly concerned with a frame having elements which in combination produce a novel visual effect.
Frame construction for a picture, poster, art work, or other two dimensional subject traditionally comprises four frame elements which hold the artwork sandwiched between a front glass plate and a frame back. While many frames have been embellished with carvings, moldings, and the like, the embellishments tend to be surface features or features carved or molded directly into the frame elements.
No one has previously achieved a dramatic, attractive visual effect in the frame itself by constructing a frame of separate elements sandwiched together.